Boganella
, , , or None |part =GD_Cork_Weap_Shotgun.A_Weapons_Unique. SG_Bandit_3_Boganella GD_Cork_Weap_Shotgun.Barrel. SG_Barrel_Bandit_Boganella GD_Weap_Shotgun.Manufacturer Materials.Mat_Bandit_4 |game1 = Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel |mission = Another Pickle |variants link = On }} Boganella is a shotgun manufactured by Scav. Special Weapon Effect Slightly increased damage, magazine size, fire rate, accuracy, and pellet count. Unique voice module. Usage & Description The Boganella is an above-average shotgun compared to similar blue-rarity shotguns, and should be used in much the same way. As with other multi-barreled weapons, care must be taken not to exhaust one's ammunition supply when using it, and despite its raw power it is of limited use in prolonged fights. Quotes ;When shooting * Smash the f***!! * F***ing take it!! * Yeah! I'm getting a f***ing lady boner! * I'm bloody firing! * Get in there! (subtitled: "Get in theeeeere") * Yeah that's not a gun-- I'M A GUN! * I bloody love it! * I'm a f***ing GUN!! * C'mon, F*** YEAH!! * Get a piece of me! * Get 'em! * Yeh, get into 'em! * Cop that! * Have a go, ya mug! * Get that f***ing up ya! * F**kin' FERAL! * Get into 'em proper! * Wear that on yer head! * F**k you in the c**t and the *** and the f**kin's s**m p***e! ;Upon kill * Aww YEAAAAAAAH! * Ya f**kin' pissant! * This is what happens when you mess with Boganella! * UNROOL! * Suck my lady d**k, you ganger! * That was f**kin' fun! * You showed them! * Ha! Ya f**kin' wanker! * In yer f**kin' face, skank! * Suck dirt, lowie! * Yeah, I'm gettin' a f**kin' lady-boner! * I do beg your pardon. (In a different, calmer voice.) ;Upon reload * Yeah, that's right! * Yeaaaahhhh!! Get me ready! * Am I too much f***ing gun for ya?! * Pump more in me! * I need another! * Put another in me! * Haw, do me! * Jam another in me! * Fill me up! * F**kin' stick it in! ;When swapping weapons * See you around, mate! * See you around, you f***ing f***! * Don't stop, you c***! * Hoo roo! * Seeya darls! * F*** you then! * Yeah, f*** off then, aye! * Later, ya c**t! * F*** you, too! Trivia *The term "Bogan" is used in Australian and New Zealand slang to describe a person with an unsophisticated background, or whose speech, clothing, attitude and behaviour exemplify a lack of manners or education. The Boganella references this by adding the female suffix "-nella" after "Bogan", making "Boganella" literally mean a female bogan. *The flavor text "Rack off ya dag!" plays with the stereotype of bogans being uneducated and pronouncing words improperly. "Rack off" is an Australian and New Zealand phrase meaning "fuck off", and "dag" is slang for the unwiped pieces of excrement on a sheep's bum, used as an affectionate insult. "Dag" can also be used as "You're a bit of a dag, aren't ya?" meaning 'funny' or 'likeable person' in New Zealand. *The Boganella is voiced by Elle Dawe, who is well known for her portrayal of the stereotypical "bogan" known as "Shazza". *Occasionally, the quotes for switching weapons will play when a weapon is picked up or the character changes a gun in their inventory. *While the character is in possession of the Felicity AI, she will occasionally remark at what the Boganella is saying, often shocked at the profanity. This can be hard to distinguish, as the voice lines play at the same time and Boganella often drowns Felicity out. *Sheila and Davis Pickle refer to the Boganella as a rifle despite being a shotgun. See also *Bane *Morningstar *Shotgun 1340 ru:Деревенщина Category:Items with voice modules